MI DULCE VENGANZA
by ailudelastiernas
Summary: porque ellos pagarían por lo que hicieron... primero el, luego iría por esa maldita, "su mojer amiga" la que le quito a su hombre.
1. LA VENGANZA CONTRA EL

**MI DULCE VENGANZA**

Estaba enfrente de él, sus ojos cerrados y su cara pálida. Ya no volvería a ver sus ojos como la sangre, sus sonrisas de tiburón. De mi abrigo saque un trapo y limpie la sangre de mi cuchillo.

Mire su cuerpo por ultima vez, mi mirada estaba opaca… mi alma había muerto… al igual que él. Salí de allí por la puerta.

El aire frio de invierno me azoto, pero no sentía frio… no sentía nada ya… tal vez solo odio y rencor… solo tal vez…

Esos sentimientos fueron los que mataron a mi alma, los que acabaron conmigo… no, él fue el que acabo conmigo, el y sus mentiras.

Les contare mi historia, me llamo Maka Albarn, tengo 21 años. Mi pelo rubio cenizo, mis ojos verde jades y mi piel pálida.

Yo era una buena persona, ¡encerio lo era! Siempre fui buena alumna, buena hija, buena hija, buena persona. Hace un año exactamente lo conoci a el, el chico de mis sueños. Nunca fui de esas chicas que anduvieran pensando en chicos todos los días, siempre estaba concentrada en mis estudios en la universidad. Pero él fue la excepción, siempre viajábamos juntos en las mañanas, nunca nos hablamos pero yo siempre lo veía atentamente.

Un día cualquiera el empezó a hablarme, ¡yo me puse muy contenta! Así empezó nuestra relación, como una amistad.

Todo iba maravilloso, íbamos avanzando… ¡hasta que me beso! Nunca lo olvidare. Empezamos a salir como novios desde ese día.

Éramos una linda pareja, eso duro cinco meses.

Luego empezaron a llegarme los rumores de que el me era infiel. Yo nunca lo crei… haste ese dia.

Lo encontré en **mi **cama, con **mi** amiga. Nunca los pude perdonar.

Ese día morí… murió mi alma. Desde eso pasaron dos días, días que llore, me llore la vida. Pero tarde me di cuenta que llorar no arreglaba nada.

Hoy me había decidido a terminar con todo esto, agarre un enorme y filoso cuchillo de mi casa y algo de alcohol, metí todo en un bolso y fui a la casa de Soul.

Entre a su casa, con mentiras y engaños, no se espero lo que seguía.

Lo tire al suelo con brusquedad y salte con cuchillo en mano sobre el, lo apuñale al corazón… rocié alcohol en el cadáver.

Pensaran que soy una loca, una psicópata y/o una demente, los entiendo, cualquiera pensaría lo mismo. Pero ninguno sintió el dolor que yo sentí. Ella no solo era mi amiga, era mi hermana, mi prima, mi madre, una compañera, ella fue todo. Siempre estuvo ahí para mi… ¡y la muy maldita me quita a mi hombre! Ellos ya estaban muertos para mí.

Antes de partir de la casa de Soul, lance el cigarrillo que tenia en mi boca y el comenzó a arder en llamas.

-adiós mi amor, nos veremos en el infierno bebe.

Esto solo era el principio, él era el inicio… falta ella.

Tsubaki.

Ya iría tras ella, ya llegaría su momento.

Sufriría como lo hice yo… como lo hizo el. Me deleitaría verla bañada en sangre borgoña… cumpliría ** mi dulce venganza.**

ME AGARRO UNO DE ESOS MOMENTOS MELANCOLICOS EN LOS QUE TE QUIERES DESCARGAR Y SALIO ESTO. TAL VEZ HAGA OTRO ONE-SHOT CON LA VENGANZA DE MAKA HACIA TSUBAKI.

BESOS :* HASTA DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA.


	2. LA VENGANZA CONTRA ELLA

**MI DULCE VENGANZA (parte II)**

Esto solo era el principio, él era el inicio… falta ella.

Tsubaki.

Ya iría tras ella, ya llegaría su momento.

Sufriría como lo hice yo… como lo hizo el. Me deleitaría verla bañada en sangre borgoña… cumpliría ** mi dulce venganza.**

No fue tan difícil hallarla, ella vivía en el mismo barrio que Soul y yo, a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa.

Elegí mis armas. Una cuchilla de carnicero muy bien afilada, algunas sogas, un alcohol, unos trapos para atarle la boca y un encendedor. Puse todo en mi bolso bordo, me coloque mi abrigo negro y salí a la calle, la oscura noche seria la testigo de mi pecado, de mi venganza.

Mis tacones resonaban como un eco, di la vuelta a la esquina y ahí estaba, la casa de Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. La amante de mi ya fallecido novio, Soul Evans.

Saque las llaves que recogí del apartamento de mi amado y abrí la puerta, todo estaba en silencio. Entre con sigilo y me dirigí a la sala.

Allí estaba ella, de espaldas y distraída. Era mi momento perfecto.

-Sabía que vendrías por mí, a terminar lo que empezaste.

-Serias una idiota si pensaras que te dejaría viva.

Saque mi cuchilla y ella se paro frente a mi, con los ojos llorosos y una cara de error al ver mi arma.

-nunca quisimos hacerte eso, esa no fue nuestra intención. –Empezó a hablar rápido- yo lo amaba y el a mi, no pudimos evitarlo.

-debieron pensarlo bien, debieron pensar en mi.

Deje un gran tajo en su abdomen, ella se doblego del dolor y sangre comenzó a brotar la herida. Saque las sogas y la ate de pies y manos en una silla.

-él dijo que te amaba… que nos amaba a las dos.

-el sabia que odio compartir, fue la culpa de ambos.

Puse un poco de alcohol en la herida y grito del dolor, le amordace la boca. Fui dejando grandes tajos por todo su cuerpo y regándole el liquido que la hacia gritar.

La sala estaba hecha un desastre, sangre en las paredes, el suelo y los muebles. Mi amiga estaba en sus últimos segundos.

-es-estaremos jun-tos en-n el infierno… amo-r mi-o, espérame…

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, acompañadas por millones de lágrimas de dolor y gritos de sufrimiento.

Queme su cuerpo junto con toda la casa, salí de ahí antes de que alquilen llegara.

-al menos ustedes estarán juntos en el infierno, malditos. Yo estaré allí, sufriendo en las llamas de mi hoguera, pero sabrán de mi muy pronto… allí también estaremos juntos, amor mio espera mi llegada…

_La sonrisa sádica de Maka Albarn era peor que la del mismísimo diablo…_

_Se dice que vaga por estas tierras…_

_Ten cuidado por las noches… puede que encuentres la muerte más tenebrosa…_

_A Maka Albarn, la Dulce Vengadora._

-ten cuidado… porque voy por ti

Se escucho su paranoica risa, junto con el sonido de sus tacos resonar… el olor a muerte es su mas preciado perfume.


End file.
